


Lance is Captured

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Kieth, Alpha Sendak, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Beta Coran, Bondage, Chains, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Dark, Depressed Lance, Depressed Lance (Voltron), Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt Lance, Lance Needs a Hug, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Lance, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Protective shiro, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sendak is a Jerk, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, alpha allura, alpha shiro, beta hunk, beta pidge, protective keith, rope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Lance needed to be away from the team for a few days. He wanted to tell them that he was an Omega, but his pride kept him from doing so. Instead he takes the Blue Lion and tries to find a planet near the castle that protects Omega's. While on his journey he is attacked by a Galra Battleship, and captured by the Alpha known as Sendak. Now he is trapped, forced into a bond he doesn't want, and hopes that his friends can find him before it is too late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this came to me. Hope everyone enjoys, and understands that updates will probably be spread out as I have other works I am working on. I'm just the type that needs to get ideas out, that way I can work on some of my other works as well. As with just about all my works, there will be rape, torture, and abuse of all kinds in here. If that's not for you, then this is not for you. If you chose to read on, then enjoy. Comments and Kudos appreciated.

Lance needed to be away from the team for a few days, for his suppressants had run out and his heat was due soon. Sometimes he wondered how the Blue Lion picked him, when he was an Omega. As he flew the Blue Lion through space, he was deep in thought. “Why did you pick me Blue?” He spoke out loud to the lion. “I mean Shiro and Keith are both Alpha’s. Pidge and Hunk are Beta’s. Allura is an Alpha and Coran is a Beta. I am the only Omega on the whole team. So I wonder sometimes why did you pick me?” He listened as the lion let out a soft growl. The growl made Lance smile. “Yeah, we had to take off for a few days, at least until after my heat. Then I can go back to hiding my scent with blockers and cologne.”

            Lance continue his journey through space as he looked around for a planet to land on. It was dangerous, for he has learned since being a part of Voltron that different planets look at Omega’s differently. Lance knew that one day he would need to come clean about his true sex, just like Pidge did when she told them all she was a girl, but that day was still a ways off. Lance couldn’t let the team know, not while they all thought he was either an Alpha or a Beta. He knew he needed to find a safe one to land on and ride out his heat, and he needed to land soon. Lance could feel the familiar signs of his heat coming, the warmth that penetrated right down to his bones and soon the cramps would start and the slick would run. He needed to find a safe place to land. He was navigating his way through an asteroid belt when explosions started to go off around him. “What was that?” He began looking around and could see that there was a Galra Battleship coming his way. “Oh come on!” Lance knew he didn’t have time for this, but he needed to fight at least until he could get away.

            The explosions were happening all around Lance, and he tried to maneuver the Blue Lion to avoid being caught in a blast. Lance knew he couldn’t keep fighting, so he started blasting back at the battleship, trying to avoid the blasts. “Come on you bastards!” He threw the Blue Lion into full speed and hoped that that would allow him to get away, and just as he saw his chance to escape, he felt a blast make contact with his lion. The next thing that Lance was aware of was the electrical current running through the Blue Lion and through him. After that, Lance was lost to the darkness.

            The darkness never had such a strong hold of him, but he was trying to fight his way back. Lance could feel every nerve ending in his body, and could feel the pain that was coursing through his body. Lance groaned slightly from the pain, as he was trying to remember what happened, and as he felt a cramp roll through him, it all came back. Trying to find a safe place to ride out his heat, being attacked by a Galra battleship, and then nothing. He forced his eyes opened as smelled the room, catching the scent of an Alpha all over the place. Lance was starting to panic and tried to move, only to realize with a start that he had been made completely immobile. He realized that his arms were secured tightly above his head, straining the muscles, his legs were painfully spread wide open, and he was completely naked. Lance pulled at the restraints, only to lose hope that they were not going to give. He felt another cramp roll through him and he wanted to scream in agony, only when he tried to, there was a gag in his mouth that prevented him from screaming.

            “Well, well.” A male voice teasingly spoke. “Look who’s finally awake.”

            Lance’s eyes darted all over the room, trying to figure out where the voice came from. He could smell that the voice was associated with an Alpha, and Lance started to panic. Lance could smell that the Alpha was aroused, and then his eyes landed on the figure. _Sendak._ Lance said in his mind. Now he began to realize that he was in major danger now. His struggle to escape became stronger as he went back to pulling and tugging at the restraints.

            “You know the champion was never able to be tamed, and that’s because he is an Alpha.” Sendak spoke. He leaned in and started to slowly stroke Lance’s face, feeling the Blue Paladin quack beneath him. “And I thought all members of Voltron were Alpha’s and Beta’s, but imagine my surprise when I catch you. The Blue Paladin an Omega, oh you will be so much fun to tame.”

            Lance began to struggle more as he felt Sendak’s furry hand stroke his face, and traced its way down his body. He didn’t want this touch, if he was honest, he wanted Keith. If he wasn’t so stubborn of being an independent Omega, then he would have told Keith and formed a bond with him. Lance couldn’t suppress the groan that rolled through him as another cramp took hold of him, and he watched as Sendak smiled an evil smile that made his blood run cold. He wished that Sendak would take the gag out, that way he could give the Galra commander a piece of his mind. He hated that his biology was caving to the smell of Alpha in the room, clouding his mind as the smell of Alpha kept getting stronger. Lance yelped when he felt Sendak’s hand on his inner thigh, making its way towards his slick covered hole. _No!!!_ Lance’s mind screamed. He didn’t want this, as he felt Sendak rub a finger around the rim, and gently pressing on the hole.

            “Well aren’t you a very wet Omega.” Sendak whispered. He watched as the Blue Paladin struggled harder against his restraints. He continued to run his fingers through the slick, feeling the Omega getting wetter each time. “Omega’s of my species can usually produce huge litters of pups, I wonder how many pups you can produce. We will find out soon enough little Paladin.” Sendak forced his index finger into Lance’s tight whole, watching and listening as the Paladin screamed through the gag. “Oh I am pleased that at least one of the Paladin’s is an Omega. You feel like a virgin small one, are you a virgin?”

            Once the finger was inserted, that was it for Lance. It burned in him and he felt like he was being spilt open. Yes, he was in heat, and there was slick, but Lance had never had anything in him before. Sendak roughly inserting the digit burned and it felt like he was being spilt open. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes, and even feel the droplets run down his face, the pain was too intense. Lance didn’t think it could get any worse, until he felt a second finger being forced into him, and the claw of that finger scraping him slightly. “MMMMPPHH!!!” The pain was now beyond bearable for him, as he felt not only slick, but what felt like some blood leak out of his hole as he felt the fingers start to move around in him, spreading him, scissoring him, all to prep him for what he knew was coming.

            “Our Omega’s can take our cock’s and knot’s with so little prep, but you are so tight, and I am going to enjoy claiming and destroying this wonderful hole.” Sendak teased out as he continued to finger Lance. “I should inform Zarkon of my capture, but I won’t. I think I want to keep you all to myself Blue Paladin.” He was enjoying the squishing sounds that were ringing through the room as he moved his fingers in and out, and all around in Lance’s hole. “I think I’m going to call you Petslave. Can you answer to that Petslave?”

            Lance couldn’t believe the pain he was feeling as he felt his hole being split open. He never thought having something in him could be as painful as this, but he was wrong. His mind barely registered that Sendak was giving him a new name, what did he want to Lance now, Petslave? _Fuck! Hell no!_ Lance screamed in his mind as he shook his head admittedly back and forth. There was no way he would become a pet or a slave for that matter to this Galra commander. _Blue if you can hear me, gah! Please send out word to the castle. I need them._ The tears fell harder down his face as felt another finger being inserted into him. God did he feel like he was being spilt in two now, that his hole would never be the same. He tried to will himself to produce more slick, but he was already producing a lot, and it was barely enough to lessen the pain of having three huge fingers jammed into him. He hoped that the Blue Lion would hear him and go on its own to tell the others that he was in danger. The longer he was here, the more he regretted never telling Keith, or Shiro, either Alpha would have done, that he was an Omega. They probably would have helped him through his heat, helped the rest of the team understand and he would be safe at the Castle of Lions. His pride made him run, and now he had three fingers moving in and out of him, opening him up for a huge cock and knot he was sure was coming his way.

            “Oh my dear Petslave,” Sendak responded as Lance continued to shake his head no. “You will answer to that name once you are properly broken. Once you bare my bite mark right here.” He used his free hand, the one that had been replaced to touch the back of the Omega’s neck, feeling right where the scent glandes were. That caused Lance to whimper behind the gag, and Sendak watched as more tears escaped. “Once you are mine, I can properly train you.” He made his fingers move faster, in and out, in Lance, causing the Omega to scream behind the gag in pain. The smell of the Omega’s heat was driving Sendak crazy, and the hint of the champion on him made Sendak’s mouth water. “I wonder how close you were to the Black Paladin, to the champion of the ring. He’s small subtle smell on you says you were quite close. I can’t wait to see his reaction when he learns that I have claimed his precious Omega. Does he know what you are? I’m sure if he did he would have never let you out.”

            Lance hated this mind game that Sendak was playing with. He wanted Sendak to just get it over with, to take him already. Lance couldn’t force his mind to think about his friends or what they would think about him now, for he needed them to be safe. The pain was starting to feel numb now, and his body was starting to crave a knot from being so opened. Lance was barely aware that the gag was removed from his mouth. “St…stop, please.” His voice was so broken that he knew it was barely above a whisper. “Let…let me go.”

            “You are mine now little Paladin.” Sendak cooed out as he stroked the tears away from Lance’s face. “Now I think you’re as prepared as you are going to get.” He roughly pulled his three fingers out of the dripping hole, listening as the Omega whined out in protest. Sendak was quick to remove his armor and stood fully nude in front of the bound Omega. He crawled between Lance’s legs and line up his harden member with the glistening hole. “Scream all you like Petslave.” He snapped his hips forward, driving his entire member in one thrust into Lance.

            Lance arched his back, tried to scream, but he had no voice. The pain was too intense as he felt the Alpha’s member in him, tearing at areas that the claws nicked. “Get it out!” Lance screamed at the top of voice. He felt Sendak slowly pulling the member back, and Lance couldn’t help but shudder as the burning sensation ran through him. The tears were falling faster, and he refused to look towards Sendak’s face, hovering above him. The slap came fast and hard and Lance forced himself to look at Sendak just as the Galra snapped his hips forward again, filling once again.

            “Keep those eyes on me Petslave.” Sendak hissed out. He forced his mouth over Lance’s forced his tongue into the Omega’s mouth, loving the protests he was feeling as he found a steady rhythm of pumping in and out of Lance. He was loving how the Omega’s wet hole was accommodating for him. Finally, he pulled his mouth away, looking at the bruising happening around his mouth. “You never did answer my question Petslave, were you a virgin before I claimed you?” He loved the whimper’s escaping the Omega’s mouth as he made sure to deliberately run his member over Lance’s prostate and reaching his cervix.

            Lance felt a small part of him break as the thrusting continued with no end in sight. “Yes.” His voice was barely above a whisper as he made himself go numb from the pain coursing through his body. Once again he was blaming his pride for where he was.

            “Thought so by how tight you were and still are.” Sendak hissed out. He picked his pace up as he felt his balls tighten and his cock twitch, and then finally the knot inflated. Once the knot inflated, Sendak felt his release. “I hope this hole always stays this tight. I may end up talking to the Druids about keeping your hole tight.” He felt a second release run through him, and listened as Lance whimpered in defeat. “I will form a bond on the last day of your heat, and by thing you’ll be begging for it.”

            Lance lost count of how long the claiming, _no rape,_ his mind quickly told him, took. All he knew was that he was going to be enduring this for another three days. _I don’t want to be bonded to anyone._ He thought. _No, I wouldn’t mind if it was Keith or Shiro._ Thinking of his friends made his heart hurt and the tears fall once again. Lance knew that they wouldn’t want him back now, not after he has been tainted by Sendak. All Lance wanted to do was pass out, to have some escape, but Sendak kept moving the knot around, causing pain to him, and causing him to whimper out in pain. After a long time, longer than Lance could keep track of, he felt Sendak’s knot recede, and finally the Alpha pulled out with a low pop. He flinched when Sendak patted his hole, and barely heard that the Alpha said he would return for round two. Lance didn’t care, he was alone and he let the darkness take him. He hoped that the rest of his team would save him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Voltron realizes that someone is not present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update took so long! I seem to be suffering a mental block where I can see the chapter in my mind and all, but going from the brain to the keyboard is a block. Also my wrists having been hurting because of my de Quervain's Tenosynovitis. And it's one in the morning as well. So not too sure how this chapter came out, and it might change. Hopefully the next update doesn't take as long.

“Has anyone seen Lance?” Shiro asked. He entered the main control room of the Castle of Lions and looked around. “He’s not in his room.” He watched as Pidge ran her fingers over a few buttons.

            “The Blue Lion is gone.” Pidge quickly informed everyone. “Why would Lance simply leave without telling anyone?”

            “Because he’s arrogant and thinks he’s the best thing in the whole galaxy.” Keith casually said. He wasn’t too worried about Lance’s absent. “It’s not like he has the best track record of showing up on time to meetings.” Keith kicked up his feet and leaned back in the seat. “So do we still have to wait for him or can we get this meeting started already.”

            “He took the Blue Lion Keith. He left the castle.” Shiro explained. “This is more important than anything I was going to say at the meeting. Team let’s get ready to search for Lance.” He listened as his team groaned out, but slowly got up from their chairs. Shiro knew that without Lance and the Blue Lion, they could not form Voltron. Right now that is what the galaxy needed, the galaxy needed Voltron and without Lance, it was impossible.

            “Wait!” Allura called out. She and Coran came running onto the command deck. “I think I know why Lance took the Blue Lion and left.” She held out her hands and the mice came running onto her hands. “It seems he left because of his sex.”

            Shiro just looked at Allura. “What does his sex have to do with any of this? He’s a Beta, and a reckless one at that. We have to find him before one of the Galra ships does.” He began to walk past the princess, but stopped when he felt a hand tighten around him. “Allura we have to leave to find Lance.”

            “I think it is best if only Pidge and Hunk, along with Coran go and find Lance. You, Keith, and myself will stay here at the castle and wait.” Allura explained. She took a deep breath. “He’s an Omega Shiro, and he apparently left because he is in heat. According to the mice he ran out of suppressants and left. I don’t think he wants a bunch of Alpha’s coming after him. Omega’s act strangely when they are in heat.”

            Shiro just stared at Allura, not believing what see was saying. He knew that Omega’s were a special race, but there was no way that Lance could be one. The way Lance acted, there was no way he could be an Omega. Lance was just too flirtatious, and acted just so much like a Beta. “Allura, how do the mice know that Lance is actually a Beta? Nothing about what he does says that he is an Omega. I think the mice are mistaken on this one.”

            Allura groaned out in frustration. “The mice see and know everything. It’s how I knew that Pidge was a woman before she told us.” She smiled and looked and a shocked Pidge. “That’s why I tried to get you to talk to me before you came out. But either way we’ve all been supporting you.” She smiled and looked at the Paladin’s, who in turn all looked at her like she was crazy.

            “Seriously Allura,” Shiro spoke. “How do the mice really know that Lance is an Omega? As long as he’s been here, he’s never gone into a heat, and he doesn’t let off a scent.” Shiro crossed his arms over his chest. “I think we all need to go and find Lance.”

            Allura felt anger fuming in her. “The mice wouldn’t lie Shiro!” She grabbed something from her pocket and held it out for the group to see. “If he’s not an Omega, then why does he have suppressants used packets of suppressants in his room? He’s an Omega. He ran away because he’s entering a heat, probably in heat right now. I think the last thing he wants is a bunch of Alpha’s pulling him back here. Just look at the way he is. If you were an Omega, who’s kept the secret from their friends, would you want your friends, some of which are Alpha’s, coming for you?”

            Shiro flinched at what Allura just said, but had shocked him the most was the empty packet of suppressants that was in her hand. He would recognize the packet anywhere, for the Galra made sure their slaves were under control. The Galra made sure that the Omega’s never drove the Alpha’s crazy and made sure that they stayed under control and didn’t go into heats. He reached out to grab the packet, and he could feel his body shaking once his hand closed around the packet. “How, how could he hide something this big from us? This is beyond important.” He just stared at the empty packet in his hand, not understanding what anything meant.

            “Um, maybe I can say something about why Lance didn’t say anything.” Pidge spoke up. She stepped forward and adjusted her glasses. “He probably hid his sex so that he didn’t seem weak. Lance puts on a front of being a Beta so he doesn’t seem weak like society sees his sex. And I agree with Allura that Hunk, Coran, and myself should go, but only in a few days. Give him a few days to ride out his heat and then use the Green and Yellow Lion’s to go and find him. Then when he’s ready and in a better state of mind, we can talk to him and let him know that Keith, yourself Shiro, and even you Allura, won’t try to force him into anything he doesn’t want.”

            “Pidge!” Coran yelled. “How dare you think that the princess would ever give into the bare Alpha instincts. She knows how to control her Alpha instincts.” He was willing to protect the princess’s dignity.

            “I meant nothing by it Coran.” Pidge quickly spoke. She threw her hands up and frantically waved them back and forth. “I’m simply saying that it would make Lance feel more secured and better knowing that the Alpha’s here aren’t going to try anything if he runs out of suppressants again. It’s probably the way his Omega brain works.”

            Shiro just stared at the package, until Keith came up and took the empty package out of his hands. “Keith. What are you looking at?” He studied as the Red Paladin was looking the package over in his hand. “Is there something you wish to add to this conversation about Lance and this discovery?”

            “I thought I saw him…never mind. It’s not important now.” Keith quickly spoke. He balled the empty package up and began to walk away from the group. He froze when he felt that Shiro grabbed his arm. “Let me go Shiro.” He let a low warning growl escape from his lips. Keith shook his head and quickly turned towards the leader of the group, not understanding where that came from. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

            A smile crept across Shiro’s face, and the Alpha even laughed a little. “You are an Alpha, and I am an Alpha as well. It’s pretty clear what happened.” He laughed as Keith gave a confused look. “Call it bare instincts. We both feel terrible that we didn’t know that Lance was an Omega, and now hearing it, it speaks to our inner Alpha. We both now feel this need to convince Lance to accept one of us as his Alpha. You are younger, so your inner Alpha is saying that you can take on the older on. Also with being an Alpha, you have trouble following orders, which makes this even harder. It’s just our bare instincts right now. Even I can feel them crawling in me.” He smiled and released Keith’s arm. “I think Pidge and Allura are right. Lance took off because he went into heat, which means at least he’ll be gone for three days minimum. After three days, Pidge, Hunk and Coran will take the Green and Yellow Lions and find Lance and bring him back. We all then will have a meeting, and make sure that Lance knows that no matter what, we support him. That we will make sure that there are plenty of suppressants, and that if they do run out, then as responsible Alpha’s we will stay clear of his room.” He paused and looked at Coran. “Does the ship have a scent filter?”

            “Yes, it would take a little time to set up, but there is a scent filter built in.” Coran thoughtfully spoke. “I see where you’re going with this Shiro. You want me to get the filter working, so that in an event that Lance goes into and does not have a suppressant, his scent is less noticeable to Alphas.”

            Shiro smiled and nodded. “Yeah. It would help in making him feel comfortable.” He turned back and looked at Keith. “So we good?”

            Keith let a small smile fall on his face. “Yeah we’re good. So how long as he been gone for? I mean it has to have been a day already. Right?”

            “The mice say that Lance left the other night, so in two days is when the Beta’s should go looking for him.” Allura spoke. She looked between the three Beta’s. “I would actually prefer it if only one Paladin goes. Since we are down to four lions right now. Why make it any less by losing two more? We still need to be able to defend ourselves if Zarkon decides to attack.”

            “Right.” Shiro nodded in agreement. “In that case, Pidge, would you be up for the search in the Green Lion? Coran would go with you of course.”

            Pidge lowered her head slightly and looked between the two Alpha’s and Coran. She took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. “Fine. Green and I can handle it. I will scan for traces of the Blue Lion and Lance and then plot out a course of the most likely path he took.” She turned her back on the group and walked out of the command room.

            The silence that filled the room hung in the air, for they still could not believe that Lance was an Omega. “We all know how Lance is. We are going to have to show him that we will support him no matter.” The talking stopped when a loud growling filled the room. Everyone’s eyes went directly to Hunk. “Hunk. Are you hungry again?” Shiro already knew the answer, and even he had to admit that he was hungry.

            “Well maybe a little.” Hunk quietly spoke. He was pressing his two index fingers together and looking anywhere else in the room. “You called a meeting Shiro during dinner, so of course I’m going to be hungry. And learning that Lance is an Omega, well it just seems to make to worry me, and that makes me hungrier. Sorry.”

            “No need to apologize…What is going on?” Shiro suddenly asked. Alarms were going off on the ship, and everyone was going on full alert. Something was defiantly wrong.  

            Coran and Allura brought up all the monitors and began searching the area around the Castle of Lions. “Scanners are up, but nothing seems to be showing up. Princess Allura, there doesn’t seem to be a Galra ship insight.”

            “Something triggered the alarms Coran, we cannot be caught with our guards down.” Allura quickly spoke. She turned to the three Paladins behind her. “Paladins, get to your lions now and search. The alarms wouldn’t be going off for no reason.”

            They quickly shook their heads and ran to the tubes that would bring them to their lions. One by one the three Paladins left the Castle of Lions and began to do a search of the area. Yet nothing seemed to showing up on any of the screens. “Hunk. Keith. You guys picking up anything?” Shiro guided the Black Lion to a meteor and landed on the surface. He scanned the vastness before him with his own eyes. _What could be setting the alarms off?_ Shiro wondered as he continued to scan the surrounding area. Nothing seemed to be out of place, and everything actually seemed quite in the area. ROAR! Shiro snapped his head forward, and listened as the Black Lion started to act crazy. “Easy boy what’s gotten into you?” He had no control of the Black Lion as it jumped off of the meteor and headed back to the Castle. “Come one boy, stay out. Is anyone else having trouble with their lion?” _Yes! Pidges voice rang through the intercom._ “Pidge. Are you and Green Lion still inside the ship?” _Yes, we are. I came down here to try and see if I could get a reading off of the Blue Lions trail. And then all of the sudden, my lion just starts acting crazy. I think they know something. Pidge quickly spoke._ “I think you’re right. Hunk. Keith. If you have any control of your lions go back to the Castle. That seems to be where they want us.” _No problem Shiro. Keith’s voice rang over the communication system. It seems that Hunk and Yellow were the first one’s back and Red here is heading that way as well._ “Good.”

            Once the lions were back in the Castle, they all ran back to the command deck. “Coran. Allura. What’s going on?” Shiro quickly asked. “Why are the lions acting so strange?” He watched as a pain of sadness went across Allura’s face. “What’s wrong? Please Allura tell us.”

            Allura wiped a few tears from her eyes. She took a deep breath and straightened herself out. She knew she had to be brave for her Paladins. “Coran and I figured out what set the alarms off.”

            “Really what?” Pidge quickly asked.

            Allura took a deep breath. “It was the Blue Lion.” She watched as stunned and shocked expressions fell across the four Paladin’s faces. “Lance is in trouble. The Blue Lion is in a position where it cannot get to help him. So it sent out a distress call, and somehow the Blue Lion also triggered our alert system.”

            “What kind of trouble is Lance in?” Keith quickly asked. He stepped forward and clenched his fists. Even though he and Lance fought like crazy, he was hoping that the Omega was going to be alright. “How serious Allura?”

            “I don’t know.” Allura gravely spoke. She dropped her head, and took a deep breath. “The Blue Lion’s distress call seems to very weak and the system is having trouble getting all the information. All we know is that Lance is in danger, and you as team Voltron must go and bring him back.”

            “Don’t worry Allura, we will.” Shiro quickly spoke. “Alright everyone. Head to your lions. We start searching for Lance now.” Each Paladin took off for the tube that lead to their lion, and each hoping that they were not too late to save Lance.   


End file.
